Ix
Ix is one of the nine major planets in the Solaris System, and the seventh world from the sun. Ix is famed for its generally peaceful ways, its people, the Ixians famous for their patiance and thoughtfulness. Also, their women are reknown for being the textbook definition for beauty. A largely populated planet, Ix is an ice world with massive glaciers, prestine freshwater oceans, and largely gentle snowstorms. Ix is a favorite for tourists and visiting politicians, of whom the most prominent being Belisari Madora, who has claimed the planet to be her "second home". History Geography An ice world, Ix's terrain is dominated largely by glacier and ice sheets, which account for most of the planet's surface. Clear blue oceans dominated the scenery beyond the frozen landscape, filled with abundant supplies of freshwater fish. Mountains are typically found near the planet's equator, there being where fjords are most commonly found, and a number of large settlements. Few flora species are known to exist on the frigid surface of Ix, with the only known flowers anyone on the planet found close to the feet of the semi-warm mountains. At the ocean floor, kelp and seaweed are found in abundance, and provide a large portion of the diet of the Ixian population, which procure the majority of their food supplies from the oceans. Freshwater fish, crustaceans, and avian wildlife dominate the fauna species, with few land-based animals found on the surface. The exception to this are penguins, polar bears, wolves, and snow leopards (found primarily in the mountains), all of whom make up the loin's share of the land-based fauna on the planet. Like the rest of the system's wildlife, they were imported from Earth to provide food and clothing for the planets, and give the creators of the system something to remind of home. Most of these creatures are tamed and domesticated by the Ixians, who appear to be the only ones capable of doing so. This is largely credited to their deep love and understanding of nature. Society Ixian culture values and revolves around nature, peaceful endeavours, and pursuit of education. They are particularily keen to seek out honor and glory in serving as diplomats, peacekeepers, and good-will ambassadors, doing their part to keep their star system safe for everyone. Typcially regarded as the "Debate Hall of Solaris", Ix is host many of the system's most important political events given the planet's historic stance of neutrality whenever feasibly possible. As they are usually unaffiliated with the politicial and military debacles of the other planets, Ix is trusted with handling all peacekeeping operations undertaken by the Solarians, and given the honor of providing the guards who ensure the important figures of other worlds visiting Ix are safe. The Ixians love nature, highly evident in the fact that their cities are expertly integrated into the natural foundations of their surrounding environment so as not to disturb it. Given the largely rural population of Ix and the way of life of the inhabitants, Ixians are natural-born survivors, trained how to survive in the harsh winter lands of Ix, and to thrive in the process. They are equally well-versed in the arts and literature, seeing both as important facets of society and civilization. Having to hunt for food and build homes in the cold lands are second-nature to the Ixanias. Making ones own clothing and learning how to find and capture food is a skill even the most respected Ixians are capable of. Category:Planets Category:Copyright